the_origins_of_cloud_the_saiyanfandomcom-20200213-history
Chapter 4:The Four Slaves
The Next day at 1:30 pm……. In The Dessert “AMBER,ELLIE,DAWN,SNOW!!!!WHERE ARE YOU GIRLS AT!!!”A man screams with a wide expression and with a whip in his hand. “HERE SIR!” Four girls come out running and standing straight next to each other. “WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN?WE’VE BEEN WAITING FOR YOU 4 TO COME LIFT THE ROCKS AND SEPERATE THE COTTON FROM THE COTTONFLOWER!YOU USELESSS SLAVES!!WHO CARES IF YOUR 7 YEARS OLD YOUR SUPPOSED TO BE WORKING,NO FOOD FOR YOU!!!” As the slave owner finishes his sentences he whips all 4 girls until it turns noon. Amber and all the 3 other girls were on the floor with other slaves locked in a cage bleeding out on the floor.Noone came to help and anyone that tried weren’t able to do anything.These girl were all incredibly strong. Dawn was a fairy,Snow was a mermaid,Ellie is a daughter of an abandoned flame kingdom which was destroyed years before and Amber was, well noone knows what she was. However, even though were strong and mighty, they were to weak from hunger, tired and couldn’t use there powers.Dawn was able to get up and heal everyone with her powers but she was wasting her energy healing the girls and herslf.Soon she passed out on the floor from the tiresome energy she had just wasted. The Next Day.... The girls wake up on a hard and cold concrete floor trapped in prison cells. "WAKE UP!!" the slave owners screamed "GET UP AND NOW!!! ELLIE GET UP AND COME HERE!" Ellie got up and got closer to her master however as she got closer she had felt an evil presence each step she had took once she had gotten closer to her master. She looked up at him and all she could see was the disturbing face as if it was a demon.The slave owner had noticed the look of fear on her face and smiled.Once he smiled he had smacked Ellie and sent her flying. Ellie and Dawn had caught her while snow looked up at her master. "SNOW....YOUR SO BEAUTIFUL.."He said while stroking her face. She pushed his hand away only to get a slap as well. "FILTHY WHORE. GET BACK TO WORK." the slave owner had said leaving the prison. “Amber, I’m scared I wanna leave.” said Snow. Amber hugs her so she can stop shaking. "Let's go. We need to get to work before he comes back."Ellie announced as she got up from the cold floor. As she got up Amber let go of Snow and helped her up. Ellie leaned on Amber's elbow and the four slaves walked out of the prison.Later on...It was the afternoon time so civilians were in the middle of shopping and getting their stuff ready. The Four Slaves were finally done with their work and were starting to head back into their cells until their master had just bumped into them. He smiled while looking at snow stroking her face. Amber clenched her fists trying to hold back until a boy about her age with black hair and red eyes came up to her and whispered... "I don't think that's such a good idea don't you think?" She gasped as she turned around to see him....IT WAS CLOUD. She whispered back at him trying not to look so obvious. "Who are you?" "Don't worry. I was just walking by to find some food and I saw that this place, it looked a little off so I wanted to check it out until I saw people getting beaten and I just walked away. And now I see that you were about to punch one of them and let me tell you, what do you think will happen to your little friends if you start acting out?" Amber had gasped and her fists unclenched as she heard that startling quote echo in her head. She had turned around to see that Cloud was nowhere to be seen. As she was distracted she had seen that Dawn had got smacked and saw a huge slap mark on her face. "Are you okay Dawn? I'm sorry, I was just distracted a little bit." Amber said "It's fine.I'm getting used to it a little bit." "Let's go back already. I'm getting cold."Ellie said They all nodded and started to walk back to their cells, however they didn't make it that far since their master came back with a whip and with three other men. A large crowd of civilians surrounded all of them either cheering them on or smiling. "I'VE CHANGED MY MIND ABOUT YOU THREE. MY DEAR SNOW..ONCE THIS IS OVER YOU CAN LIVE WHILE THE OTHERS DIE, DOESN'T THAT SOUND GOOD?!" The crow got louder as the slave owners started whipping.Amber thought to herself... "Is this it? Is this how I die out? Well I didn't get far in life but at least in the next life I could be something else." And as soon as she though she would take her final breath she looked up and saw him....Cloud was in front of them with a smirk on his face and with all the whips in his hand. "Sorry boys but it looks like I'm gonna have to crash the party."Cloud said as he broke all the whips. "WHO DO YOU THINK YOU ARE BOY?" "Me? I'm the last person you will ever see in your life...."Cloud said as his facial expression changed from smirking to extremely angry. Cloud had punched all of the slave owners and they were knocked out. "Your all weak.You couldn't even go through one punch in the stomach.And as for all of you cowards just sitting there and watching.........UNLESS YOU WANT THE SAME THING THAT THESE GUYS GOT I'LL BE MORE THAN HAPPY TO GIVE IT TO YOU MAYBE EVEN WORSE." Cloud said in a threatening voice. As Cloud had said that all the civilians stood in fear and ran away as if they were a hoard of buffalos. "Hahahaahaha. Did you see them run way? Hahahahahahahahaha" Cloud laughed The girls looked up at him. "Why would you help us?"Snow had said. Cloud had patted her head. "I just hate bullies."Cloud said Cloud lifted out his hand and all four of them looked at him as well. "My name is Cloud Lightning. Come with me and I know someone who can raise you right. Although that means I will need to have to stop my journey, I think I can make a few arrangements."Cloud said and soon smiled. The girls looked at him with tears falling down from their face and soon wiped them off. Once they had wiped the tears off their face they all had grabbed his hand. Cloud had pulled them up from off there feet. "Alright than let's go." Cloud said The Next Day........ "Cloud?" Amber said "Yeah what's up.?" "How far are we?" "We're here already" he said as he pointed up the hill where he saw Edward and the others. Cloud walked up to the house with the four girls behind his back and he knocked on the door knob. "Whats up Cloud? I see you've come back with a couple of guests.It's just like Edward had visioned."Tony said as he took a look at the girls.He took a close look at Amber and she blushed. "Viper and Arno were just about to leave to go pick up clothes and all that for the ladies so just come in and get settled. And for the love of god Cloud go take a shower! You stink!" Cloud smirked and led the girls inside where they met Edward who was standing their in the living room. "Hello Cloud.I see you brung some new friends haven't ya?"He said as he looked at the girls standing behind Cloud tugging on his arms. "Yeah, well I've been out for a couple of days and I'm kinda tired so I'm just gonna let the girls take a shower first and than I'll take a shower and than probably hit the bed." Edward looked at him and nodded his head. "Excuse me? Mr.Edward? What's a shower?"Snow said "A shower is when you basically get water poured on you with a little spray/pipe in order to clean yourself." They all looked at each other and once they looked forward they saw Nexo come out of the shower with a towel around his waste and another smaller towel in his hand. "Nexo I told you once you finished taking a shower you have to go straight into the room."Edward said "I know, I know I was just about to and than I saw the new girls so I wanted to check them out." "Well than now you see them so go into your room." Nexo nodded as he went into his room upstairs. Viper and Arno come back with multiple bags in their hands which are full of clothes,toothbrushes,etc... "Man we looked like total pervs buying girl clothes and stuff like that." Arno said The girls looked at everyone and started to cry. "What's wrong?"Cloud said "Thank You everybody..."All four of the girls said while looking at them They all smiled "Welcome to the family girls!!"All the boys shouted